Mahado, The Black Magician
by Mahado's Girl
Summary: Bakura's POV on his battle with Mahado. R&R or R&F Not a sick Yaoi story shudder


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any form or manner. Though I have  
tried tirelessly to own Mahado, I can't seem to contact Takahashi-sama.  
Black Magician Plushie: Rini FINALLY did a fic on me!  
Rini: Don't be stupid, it's on... Mahado! The most perfect bishounen in the  
universe!  
Black Magician Plushie: Why thank you for saying that Rini. You're not too  
bad Yourself.  
Rini: --'  
  
Mahado.

The Black Magician.

I thought You were a joke.

I remember that day in the palace, when I first saw You.

I had chosen You as my first victim. You seemed so weak.

How very wrong I was.

"Pharaoh, we'll continue this game. And I will start with Mahado. In fact  
Mahado, the Ring on your chest belongs to me."

"How could I let You touch my Ring...?" You said.

"How ardent! I will take your Item, and everyone else's. See you around." I  
was so confident. I was sure I'd get it. Of course, I didn't know at what  
price.

I met You again that night. You found me with the help of the Sennen Ring.

You lured me into a tomb.

"I have been waiting for you, Bakura." I was slightly surprised at Your  
tone. You said my name respectfully, no one ever said it like that. I was  
undaunted, however.

"How wonderful." I said sarcastically. "So you're going to give up the  
Ring?"

"I would never let you touch my Ring! Be warned, Bakura, it is impossible  
to leave this place alive."

I laughed.

"What an impressive speech from a Spell Teacher!"

"I repeat, it is impossible. I will use my full powers on you, and unleash  
my Ka." You answered. You said it so coolly, so indifferently. It made me  
pause for a second.

We began our battle. The biggest mistake I have ever made.

Within 3 seconds, I was impressed. You definitely weren't acting like the  
scholar I had seen in the Pharaoh's court.

But You were losing. Diabound was more powerful than the Elusive Magician.

My Hatred was stronger than Your magic.

But only for a while.

I looked at You, on the floor, weak with exhaustion.

"This is the end, Mahado! Why don't you just hand over the Sennen Ring?"

You stood up. Even through all Your pain, You still had the willpower to  
stand up.

"Not yet. I still have something left. Let me show you Kindan no Ouki, the  
Forbidden Spell. If I sacrifice my self, I can fuse my Ka and Ba together." You said.

"Kindan no Ouki?" I said. You nodded. You then closed Your eyes, absorbed  
in a memory.

"Pharaoh!" You said out loud, "My Spirit will forever be your loyal  
servant!"

A blade sliced through your body. The Sennen Ring was blown into my hand.

"So he killed himself." I said, smirking. I looked up.

There, in the Shadows was the Elusive Magician.

"His Ka...?" I said confused. When a person dies, there Ka gets destroyed.

The smoke cleared.

I gasped.

It wasn't the Elusive Magician. It was You. You had become the Black Magician.

"Bakura, for the peace of the people, and for the Pharaoh's Ideal World...  
I must destroy you." You said. I didn't get what you meant by the Pharaoh's Ideal world or whatever, but I did get the part concerning my destruction.

"Destroy me if you can! Diabound, Kill him properly, and let him stay  
dead!"

"Madou Ha!" You said, Your staff glowing.

"Rasen Hadou!" I said, Diabound attacking.

Your attack went through Diabound's.

"NO!" I shouted, knowing what would happen.

The last thing I saw was you figure, looking at me through the eyes of the Black Magician.

And for just a moment, an emotion shot through me.

One I had never experienced before.

I did return. But the Pharaoh was able to defeat me, and he sealed me  
within the Sennen Ring.

With Your help.

Now, 3,000 years later, I walk through the streets of Domino in my  
worthless Aibou's body, thinking of You.

You are still the Black Magician. You still belong to that idiot Pharaoh. You still serve my enemy.

But know this.

There is only one person in this universe whom I respect.

You.

Mahado.

The Black Magician.


End file.
